1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structural panel members, and more particularly relates to sandwiched core type structural panel assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Structural panels are often formed in a sandwich configuration in which a core structure is sandwiched between and secured to a pair of outer side wall or face sheet members. Previous core structures include (1) honeycombed cores made from metal, cardboard or reinforced plastic, (2) corrugated cores such as those used in cardboard and similar panels made of metal, and (3) solid cores made of low density material such as styrofoam or balsa wood.
In addition to being relatively expensive to fabricate, conventional honeycombed cores have the primary disadvantage of meeting the opposing face sheets with only the thin side edges of the core. These thin side edges are difficult to bond to the face sheets, and it is normally difficult to verify the quality and uniformity of the resulting thin bond lines.
Corrugated cores are cheaper to manufacture, but can resist shear loads only along their corrugations. This makes the panel in which they are incorporated relatively weak in the transverse direction.
Solid cores can absorb water and other substances that can add undesirable weight to the overall panel assembly and/or damage it. Additionally, solid cores are often prone to cracking due to stresses generated by thermal strain differences with their associated face sheets.
In view of the foregoing it can be seen that a need exists for an improved core structure for use in a sandwiched core type structural panel. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an improved core structure.